Fury BURNS
by LinBao
Summary: Stannis is consolidating and conquering the north, Jon is trying to save the Wildlings before the long night, and Davos is trying to bring back the Stark child. But what if Gendry played a larger part in all of this? Will Stannis defeat the Boltons? Westeros is shrouded in darkness...with meager numbers. Yet these 4 man maybe humanity's only hope...
1. The Red Dream

She climbs the steps up castle black, towards the king's solar.

As she walks to her destination, she can hear the many whispers of the men in black. She knew what they were saying:

 _Foreign witch_

 _Whore_

 _Red Demon_

There were those whose eye were practically licking her entire body, from head to toe. She knew that many in the watch were terrified of her, but there were just as many that lusted for her as well.

Their words don't matter.

She had to remind herself this daily. For the night is dark and full of terrors. What was coming would kill them all, and she needed answers. There were times she felt frustrated with not helping as much as she could. However since arriving at the wall, her visions were more visible, and was able to see more clearly….and yet they were more riddle than sense. All she could see was a blinding snow, and felt there was something beyond the storm. Everyday she had the vision she tried braving through the storm, and noticed a light at the end of it all.

She was determined to find out what it is.

It was than she noticed Devan Seaworth run up to her, brown hair bobbing.

"My lady, Stannis is preying and is requesting your presence", The boy squealed with excitement.

Devan takes great pride in being a squire to King Stannis Baratheon. As a royal squire, Devan dresses in a squire's raiment, a cream-colored doublet with Stannis's sigil sewn on the breast. Devan's father, Davos, feels Devan looks splendid in his raiment.

She couldn't help but agree with the sentiment….but he was a child of summer.

Wait, did he just say…?

"The King is preying? Truly?" She couldn't help but exclaim.

Devan nodded, and pointed to the kings tower.

She increased her paced. With the time she spent with the King, Stannis was not a religious man….and she learned to accept it. He didn't seem interested in the Lord's unseen blessings or her teachings… But he was a righteous man; more than anyone in Westeros. _Our lord works in mysterious ways._

Climbing the spiral staircase to the very top, and opened the door.

And Stannis was indeed praying. She spotted him at the end of the room, looking into the flame.

 _A true warrior of light_ , She thought.

Stannis opened one eye suspiciously. He nodded in her general direction. His way of telling her he is aware of her presence.

She walked towards him and both quietly settled their eyes into the fire. Neither of them took their gaze from the flame, and a comfortable silence fell between the two.

"Your Grace" She greeted him.

He turned his blue, yet tired eyes towards her. The spires of Stannis' crown cast twisted shadows before the bright, red flame. He spoke.

"I had some questions regarding your original visions regarding this….Azor Ahai"

It was her turn to be confused by this admission, but pressed on.

"Ask away, my King" he now had her full attention.

Stannis signed, and began, "How certain are you that I am this Reborn Hero?"

 _Did her king doubt himself?_

She had to make sure he didn't stray from his path. "When I first received visions, I know for certain that Dragonstone is the place of smoke and salt amidst Azor Ahai shall be reborn. While it maybe difficult to believe, I can say for certain that I seen Dragonstone in the flames. I definitely had doubts, but when I finally arrived and viewed the island for the first time; I knew that I was indeed right, and the castle I have seen in my vision was indeed Dragonstone".

Stannis was absorbing her explanation and said nothing, stayed quiet for quite some time. Thinking.

Stannis looked back at her. "You mentioned that this person needed the blood of a Targaryen, correct? And lately you've mentioned seeing snow?"

She wasn't sure where he was going with this. Did he figure something out?

"Indeed, my King. If I may, what is it that your thinking?"

The King stayed silent for some time, and responded.

"There are things that perplex me. We will continue this conversation later" with that, her King walks out of the room, into the white snow.

She signed. He may doubt, but she will be there in his darkest nights. He was still her King. She had to get to the bottom of this.

Willing herself, she decided to view into the flame again.

Melisandre's tall, slender frame was facing the fire now, praying to the lord of light. Her hands raised as she chanted her deep, melodic voice. Invoking her god, asking him to accept her wish.

Like before, she was in a snowstorm, and began her slow, tortuous crawl towards the light. Minutes turn in to hours in the snowstorm. She was beginning to slow her place. _I'm freezing to death_ , she realized. However, she knew this was all a vision...Maybe she would receive an answer if she lets Death take her in this vision? Mostly she would walk for long periods and break out of the trance, back to the real world. Maybe there was an answer if she took this venue?

She decided to let the storm take her. Her joints began to freeze, unable to move. Even her heat, that the lord had blessed her, wasn't enough to hold back the cold. As she slowly began to drift away, her thoughts lingered to her King…

…

….

…

…..

….

…

…..

….

…..

….

….

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

FIRE, there was this blaze that swept through the snow. A trail of flame cut the snow, melting everything it came into contact. She was looking frantically, there was fire everywhere. This was different: this vision was new. A new avenue, a different approach.

Creatures of the night were making their way towards her. As she began to defend herself, a man, in white armor, slashed his flaming sword. Flame of red, orange, purple were SHOOTING out of the blade, and tore through a line of white walkers. She looked around frantically: she was in a battlefield, she realized. There was an army following this white knight.

Armored riders came, on barded horses. Floating above them were the largest banners yet, royal standards as big as sheets; a yellow one with long pointed tongues that showed a flaming heart, and another like a sheet of beaten gold, with a black stag prancing and rippling in the wind.

These were _Baratheon men_ , clashing with the night walkers.

Again, she ran across the battlefield, looking for this white knight….When she finally spotted him.

His back was facing her. His Armor was ordained of red and white gold. His cloak showed a flaming heart. He simmered and shinned, it was everything she DREAMED of. He... This man looked like her GOD.

 _Stannis!?_ She thought frantically. _Turn around, PLEASE!_ The words were stuck in her throat.

The white knight seemed to noticed her presence, and began to turn his head. Despite all the red, the flames all around her, she caught a glimpse of blue eyes of such brilliance that it seemed to pierce her own red gaze.

She awoke in a cold sweat.

...

 _ **CHARACTER APPEARANCES:**_

 **Melisandre, Devan Seaworth, Stannis Baratheon**


	2. Davos I

**Several Months Earlier**

His walk up from the gates of Dragonstone was a lonely one. What used to be streets populated with people….? All that remained were broken windows, rats, and mud.

 _My sons maybe dead, but they didnt die alone… May the Mother have mercy on them..._

Thousands died on the blackwater rush… Fat Hal and his white belly, Hookface will… all dead. Together with his sons.

He shook the dark thoughts away. Remembering where he was suppose to be going: to meet with King Stannis at the harbor.

The King was angry with him, and he had a right to be. He did release the king his nephews: Edric Storm and Gendry.

During his walk, he reminisced when he first encountered Edric in Dragonstone. He was in Aegon's Garden, playing with the Princess, Shireen. The children laughed so. Despite his heartache, he couldn't help but smile at the memory… Gendry, on the other hand…

He didn't even know the child existed. Apparently Stannis learned that when the war initially started, Joffery ordered for a number of children to be assassinated. Fortunately, one of these supposed men was captured and reveiled the names of those who were being hunted down….Roberts bastards. Stannis knew Edric and Maya Stone, but he lerned the names of a few more: Gendry, Bella, and Bara. Bara was unfortunately killed, while not much is known of this Bara.

Gendry, however, had a bit of history. Stannis and Jon Arryn had meet before, and was apparently visited by Eddard Stark just before his death. He worked as a smith, and apparently was good at it.

The Red Women ended up buying Gendry from a group of bandits and brought the child to Dragonstone.

The child was afraid, of course, but Stannis decided that his talents would be put to use and placed him in the Blacksmith, under strict guard.

He was a good lad; strong for his age. Smiting on dragonstone for a few weeks. The child even meet Shireen and Edric, and while the boy was reluctant with their games, it was clear to me that Gendry secretly was glad for their company.

But that red woman...somehow convinced her kind to sacrifice one of them to her evil god. I sent Edric off with men across the narrow sea somewhere. Gendry, on the other hand, was not in the castle to send the two together.

Davos managed to sneak the child at night and supplied him with a boat, and provisions to last him for a few weeks.

He directed him to follow the North star, stick to the shores, and eventually be in King Landing.

….He saved their lives, and while it angered his King, he was proud of it. There is no other man in the seven kingdoms like Stannis, and yet the Red Women infiltrated his head, making him do things that he would never do….

Yet I still committed a crime. What saved me was my reading: A wildling army due south and the Lord Commander needed help. Instead of executing him, Stannis had him serve 2 weeks in the dungeons, and to report once he got out.

….and I walk out as a free man, today.

The guards told me that Stannis, his men, the Florents, the queen and most of his court were to sail to Eastwatch….to the wall.

I finally arrive at the port. There were men handling the supplies, ships at anchor and soldiers working with the sailors.

He walked up to the largest ship, with its yellow banners, and came face to face with the King himself.

Stannis was conversing with Lord Axell and Ser Justin, when the king noticed his presence.

Jaw clenched, he spoke, "Ser Davos"

Lord Axell hissed, "Why is HE here?"

Stannis sharply turned to Axell, who simply clamped his mouth and suddenly found the floor interesting.

Davos knelt. "My king"

Stannis gestured for the others to leave, and signaled for Davos to stand.

"Walk with me, Ser Davos"

The two walked along the ships main deck while others worked.

His king spoke, "Do you remember, Davos? I raised you from dirt. Was loyalty too much for you?"

He looked back, "My sons died for you, your Grace. You'll always have it" and he meant it.

During his time in the cell, he thought long and hard about this conversation. He knew he had to face his King and not lie.

"Just as I said before, your Grace, you made me swear to give you honest counsel, to _protect your people._ Is Edric not your family? Even Gendry? I kept to my oath of protecting your family. How could you say I committed treason?"

Teeth grind.

"You know I never asked for this crown, Davos. There are times where we have to put aside our personal beliefs for the greater good. How could you possibly understand that burden?" the King scowled.

I cant waver, not to Stannis. "I don't know much, aye, but I know a king protects his own, and that includes family. Or he's no true king"

He expected the king to retort, and yet didn't. Davos look up and both were at the ship's bow. The King looked into the sea, lost in thought. Did his words reach the king?

"I always loathed Robert and Renly" Stannis began.

The Kings eyes squinted, as if searching, "I do love them, though. I realize that now. Not until they were gone did I begin to think this…."

Davos didn't know what to really say. They both were looking out into the sea. A comfortable silence fell between the two.

It pained him immensely when he lost 4 of his eldest sons. in some ways, Davos understood his Kings feelings of not appreciating them till their untimely deaths. But he remembered his time stranded on the spears of the merling king, wanting to die...but he still had a duty to the living. Davos still had children, and he still had a work to do. He decided to voice this.

"Aye, I felt the same when my sons died, but I remembered I still had a wife, and three sons...And you still have Edric and Gendry"

Stannis turned to look at Davos.

"...To protect our own, eh? Ser Davos?"

The Onion Knight nooded.

The King steeled himself, facing him.

"I have a job for you, once we reach Eastwatch, I am going to need the support from the north. I will consolidate the army and rush to Castle Black. You, in the meantime, will treat with the Manderlys"

He tried to absorb this new development of events. He knelt.

"Your Grace, I'm honored, but the lord of the castle may not be happy receiving a former smuggler."

Stannis's lips moved upward. A smirk?

"I need a man who is willing to speak for the king. I trust you as the most honest among the so called 'noble lords' fighting for my cause. I wont repeat myself."

He tilted his head. Now THIS was the King Davos swore to place on the Iron throne.

"As you command, your Grace"

The King gestured the onion knight to stand. Immediately the King began to relay orders.

"Men! We sail at dawn! I will lead the main fleet! Axell Florent and Ser Massey will lead a small backup fleet to prevent potential ambush and raids!

He didn't realize it, but both Lord Axell, Ser Justin and the men on the deck were kneeling, listening to the kings orders.

"TO EASTWATCH!" The King boomed.

The crew cheered and clammed their boots.

Even Davos couldn't help but be swept into the excitement the men felt...though this all felt eerily familiar. This was exactly like the beginnings of the battle of the Blackwater...

Hopefully this was a battle they would win this time.

 **Character Appearances:**

 **Davos Seaworth, Stannis Baratheon, Axell Florent, Justin Massey**


	3. Gendry I

_Fucking water._

Growing up in the depths of Flea Bottom, Gendry and his mother were always short on a lot of stuff. Other than work, they would beg for money, search for food, whatever they had to do to survive.

 _Mom eventually got a job serving at a Tavern, and made sure I didn't worry too much_. Gendry thought...

Occasionally, she would bring whatever leftovers were not eaten at the Tavern. She would work every day, to the bone, and all she could bring home were scraps. Once, she brought home this honeyed ham that she got from one of her acquaintances from work.

He would always remember that night….

They lived in a small, dark hut. She lit candles to help make it more of an occasion. The two ate and talked throughout the night.

 _I was 11 than,_ Gendry thought.

 _but that was the first time I realized how hard my mom worked….for someone like me. In that instance, I felt loved._

It was the first time he truly felt that they were a family.

She even brought ale home, but didn't let Gendry drink it than.

' _Your too young, child'_

She said that a lot, as he growing up.

But that was years ago, and she was long dead…. But still that rare moment of joy that only family could bring. Back in those days, even fresh fruit or clean water would nearly move him to tears...

 _And now what? There's water as far as the eye can see, and I can't drink ANY of it…_

Gendry couldn't help but groan. He had been out in open sea for over a week? Two? He lost count, and every day it was getting harder for the boy.

All he was able to do now was reflect these last few months have been.

It was definitely strange.

 _Where to start?_ He mused...

Before her death, his mother somehow managed to get enough money to pay for an apprenticeship for Gendry: as a smith.

She wanted a better life for him, and he learned a great many things from the famous smith, Tobho Mott.

Though the more he thought about it, the more he began to realize that this may have all been planned out for him

…it was obvious to him, now, that his mom couldn't have saved that much money, it could have very well have come from a noble…

 _My Father?_

Noble dad or not it didn't change who he was, Gendry thought.

He was just a bastard born in a shit part of town, lived in the shittiest city in the world, and was destined to live out his small life, and die.

 _The good old days…_

He couldnt help but joke. Life was at least simple than.

Not one, but TWO hands of kings interview him, and both were beheaded for it.

He couldnt help but think how it was strange, how everything seemed to fall into place for him.

Someone arranged for a man from the Night's Watch, Yoren, to take Gendry out of the city before war ravaged. Forced to flee King's landing,

In hindsight, it saved save my life...

 _And it was then that I meet Arya Stark…_

Who pretended to be a boy, at the time

...It was clear that they both had secrets. Some larger than others

 _...Though Hot Pie was just Hot Pie._ Gendry chuckled softly.

He thought back if his time with them. Hot Pie complained, and Lommy talked too much...

Gendry couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He died in his place.

 _And old Yoren, who sticked up for me…_

After Clegane's men captured the rest, they were all taken to Harrenhal. Gendry was recognized for his talents, and was forced to smith for Tywin Lannister's men.

They eventually escaped with the help of Arya's friend.

Hoping for Arya's family to protect them, they headed towards the direction of Riverrun, until they were caught by the brotherhood without banners.

They spent some time at Stoney Sept, when this prostitute...

 _Bella was her name?_

He still remembered her words, ringing in his head.

 _"Im named Bella. For the battle. I bet I could ring YOUR bell, too. You want to?"_

Gendry was scared, than. He was never with a girl before

With all the stuff in his life, he seemed to never catch a break.

Every since his encounter with Bella, something happened…

He felt out of place in this world.

 _No home, no hopes, I didn't really have anything._

But than there was Thoros, who preached about the ideals of the brotherhood... That they were a family.

 _Other than my Mom, I never really had one..._

He cared for Arya and Hotpie. They sticked together, thick and thin...

 _But she had a family, and she was highborn, and I had non of that._ His thoughts kept distracting him.

He decided to join the Brotherhood. He was even knighted by Lord Beric Dondarrion.

 _And thus I was Ser Gendry, knight of the hollow hill!_ He smiled at the thought.

he was content, for a time. He smithed for the Brotherhood, who fought for the people, it was what he dreamed since he was little.

Some time later, Rorge and Biter were savaging this large, female knight.

 _I ended up saving her life._

...But that family turned out to be another cruel lie.

They sold Gendry, for just two bags to a lady in red. He knew they needed the money, but to sell him out?

 _Beric...Thoros, the others….They can all shove off for all I care._

Everyone who seemed to know him either sold him off or tried to kill him. Once Gendry was on Dragonstone, he began to understand why.

The red lady.

 _Melisan...dre? Its too long,_ he thought, _I'll just call her Mel for short._

She revealed why the Gold cloaks were looking for him, why King Joffery of the seven kingdoms wanted to find him so bad, and why he was sold off to another King…

Because of his blood.

Kings blood.

One of these Kings, Stannis Baratheon

 _My fathers brother….my Uncle._

She took him to meet with the King.

His first time meeting Stannis, Gendry couldn't help but be nervous...

He remembered the questions he asked himself as they were walking up the tower.

 _What kind of man was he? Why was he seeking me out? What did he want with me?_

It was than that Gendry came face to face with the man…. And this King intimidated him.

Gendry was tall for his age, but Stannis towered over him, jaw clenched, a frown on his face.

It was than that Gendry noticed another man in the room, about his age.

He looked at this man again. He couldn't believe it.

Same height, black haired, blue eyed. Granted, this man was less toned, and smaller, but people could easily mistake the two of them for twins.

Edric looked just as shocked as he was, and they looked at each other

Stannis just watched us, and nods, and quips.

"Half Robert, half lowborn", The King quips.

"Do you remember me, child?" The King asked.

Gendry was so nervous, but he wanted to be honest. He shook his head no.

A frown on the King's face and a disappointed look in his eyes.

"We meet in Kings landing nearly a year ago. Do you remember a man by the name of Jon Aryn? Ring any bells?

At first, Gendry wasn't sure what Stannis was getting at, but he look at the King again and it all suddenly clicked:

Yes, he meet Stannis before, back at Tobho Mott's shop, back when Gendry was a smith for Mott.

Jon Arryn was with another man, a towering man with blue eye. That man was Stannis!

It all suddenly made sense why Eddard Stark visited him as well.

 _Are the rumors that the current King wasn't Roberts son true? Was that what they were looking for?_

I had to say something about it.

"Y, yes, _m'Lord_ "

Stannis's teeth began to grind, and a vein bulged on his forehead.

"You will address me as _YOUR GRACE_ " the King seethed through gritted teeth.

"Ah, uh, yes, you Grace! We have meet. I, I thought you should know….I was visited by lord Stark as well, he asked me the same questions you and Lord Arryn h, had as well…?" He couldn't help but close his eyes.

Mel than spoke, "For now, draw him a bath and give him fresh cloths."

As Gendry was being led away, she leaned in and whispered, "I will see you soon..."

His heart couldn't help but beat, and Gendry broke out into a cold sweat.

Hours go by, He began to wondering whats gonna happen,

 _And than what?_

She used him to extract leeches for a ritual.

He didn't want to relive that night...

Since that night, things settled down for him.

Gendry was greeted the next day by the King himself with his guard. With a quick glance, Stannis said, "For now, you will work with the smiths on Dragonstone. You will be provided with food, shelter, and basic necessities. I will be assigning you two guards to watch over you."

Stannis looked at the two men besides him.

"Ser Rolland Storm and Ser Corliss Penny" The two knight nodded, and walked towards Gendry.

The King turns his back, leaving. "We will meet again."

Gendry was back to doing what he loved most: Swinging the hammer, making metal sing.

 _Other than those two knights leering at me,_ Gendry thought, everything was fine.

But than one day, while smiting, Shireen, the King daughter, walked in and greeted him.

She eyed him, and with excitement in her voice, "So YOUR Gendry! Oh, you DO look like Edric!"

Her tone caught him by surprise: most people on Dragonstone were quiet, other than all the metal work going on.

But it was than that he realized that she was...

 _family? At least, what I sort of pictured what family was like…_

For a few weeks, she dragged him along, playing games in her little garden, go on some small adventure around town, Got to know his half brother, Edric, and eventually we started playing with Devan Seaworth, son of Davos. All under the watchful eye of the King's men.

Between himself, Edric, and Shireen there was no doubt in Gendry's mind that he really was...related to them by blood. There were times Gendry thought he was seeing double. Edric dressed differently, and was more educated, but there was no mistake it...it was a strange feeling.

The four of them would be taught by Maester Pylos on how to read the words, though Gendry had trouble with big words, and they would explore the Castle from time to time.

For the first time in Gendry's short life...he felt, happy, maybe?

But it was hard for him to trust again after everything he went through with Arya… He imagine its the same for her…

If she was even still alive…

 _No, she definitely is. She may have been annoying, but she's always been ten times more cleaver than me, and a survivor. If I was alive, than she was too!_

Shireen would notice his distant looks from time to time.

She would place a hand on my shoulder, "Gendry...Is everything okay?"

He loved her for that. For caring enough to ask.

He felt somthing than, not since his mother...

"Its alright, Shireen. I'm okay, just thinking, is all..."

She would look at him with her small, blue eyes.

"If there is anything you wanna talk about, I know I might not know much, but, just talking about it helps. You've always been patient with me when I tell stories. Its the least I can do..."

Bless this kid. She was truly a bastion of hope in his bleak world view.

….But it all came to a grinding halt.

Gendry and Edric were placed under house arrest. No explanation given. He waited, wondering what was going to happen.

Davos Seaworth, a knight for Stannis, freed Gendry from the high tower, and the two snuck out of the castle that night.

Davos gave Gendry a small boat with some supplies

 _From the Princess and Edric too!_

and was out to sea...

...

That was nearly two weeks ago.

I open my eyes, and again all I see is, well…. Sea

 _Fucking water._

He sat himself up in the wretched boat called home, and managed a groan….though It came out as more of a growl from his dry, dead lips. He ran out of water two days ago, and nearly ran out of food. After days of rowing, he gave up, tired.

Just the thought of rowing further made his blood boil. He'd rather have been tortured again by the Red Women, or the Mountain back in Harrenhal.

No land or life.

Gendry was used to bad conditions, growing up in Fleabottom, but even he knew this maybe my end.

He even considered praying,

 _but what have the gods even done for me?_ His thoughts turned negative.

 _Why would anyone give two SHITS about me, some Bastard born of Fleabottom?_

With a heavy sign, he reached in the bag for what could possibly be his last meal.

As he reached in, the boy noticed it was cured meet wrapped in paper.

 _It was probably spoiled, but…._

He tore open the package.

And in it was a small, Honeyed Ham with a small note.

Gendry picked up the note and began to read:

" _I hope you get this okay, but please, PLEASE take care of yourself, Gendry. I do not know where you'll be, or why you had to go, but I know we will see each other again! We will go on all sorts of adventure together!_

 _Remember, you will always be loved"_

 _Shireen Baratheon"_

...

Shaking, Gendry broke down, tears streaming and he sobbed in silence.

...

 **MEANWHILE…**

...

Unbeknownst to Gendry, a large war galley was approaching his position. With sheet of beaten gold...

And a flaming heart.

 **Character** **Appearances** **:**

 **Gendry**

 **Flashback/Mentioned: Gendry's Mother, Tobho Mott, Yoren, Lommy Greenhands, Arya Stark, Tywin Lannister, Bella, Thoros of Myr, Beric Dondarrion, Rorge, Biter, Melisandre, Stannis Baratheon, Edric Storm, Rolland Storm, Corliss Penny, Shireen Baratheon, Devan Seaworth, Pylos, Davos Seaworth**


	4. The Iron Kraken

Victarion Greyjoy stood alone on the stern of his longship, the _Iron Victory_.

He remembered the words the men were shouting at the Kingsmoot.

 _EURON! EURON! King of the Isles and the North!_

These thoughtd woke years of anger in his heart, but he knew, more than anyone that words were wind. It was he and his men who took Moat Cailin, and Asha and Theon who took parts of the North as well.

But still, it made him angry.

His brother tasked him to deliver the Dragon Queen, who resides in Slaver's Bay, to Euron. It satisfied Victarion what he was going to do with Euron's supposed new wife…

Satisfied, he walked back into his cabin, where the Dusky Woman was sitting in his bed.

Her tongue may have been torn by Euron, but she was still beautiful. Of brown skin that is a charcoal-and-earth colour.

He wanted to make use of her once again.

"Fetch me a skin of wine, and call over Wulfe One-Ear" He told her. "Then get out."

She hands him the skin, knelt and left.

Vcictarion managed to drink nearly all the wine. Satisfied, he walked over to the window of his cabin and poured out the remainder into the sea.

 _For those who died._

After some time, the wine began to dull the throbbing pain in his hand.

Wulfe entered the cabin, "Captain? Did you call for me?"

Victarion nodded. "Whats our food supply looking like?"

Wulfe began to sag his head, "It looks like were going to have to raid our supplies after all, should we sail for Pentos after all?"

Victarion mind began to race. It seems they may have to take a small detour, and while the crew is unaware, Pentos was exactly where the Kraken wanted to go. For he wanted to pay a small visit to a cartian Pentoshi merchant, if his plans on taking Daenerys Targaryen were to come…

The two talked of small matters concerning the fleet, when two men burst inside the cabin, Tom Tidewood and Steffar Stammerer.

"Victarion!" Tidewood shouted, "We spotted a small fleet headed north!"

Victarion look at the two men in question, "Well what about it? We've been seeing ships here and there during our voyage, what makes this one so special?"

The two men looked at one another. Steffar spoke up. "I-Its not just a-any ship, Catian, we think its the fleet of Stannis Baratheon.

 _Stannis Baratheon?_

The pain in his hand began to throb.

"Are you two SURE? If not..." Victarion spoke in a low voice. But before the men could answer, there was a small commotion on deck. The four men leave the cabin, and Victarion indeed spotted a line of ships. Some of them had yellow flags, with a black stag and a flaming, burning heart. Victarion began to smile.

At last, his moment for revenge…

During the Greyjoy rebellion, Stannis, with his fleet of War Galley, destroyed Victarion and Euron's fleet off Fair Isle. That one battle cost them the entire Greyjoy fleet. Since than he was never fully trusted by Balon Greyjoy, and was never given large commands since.

But this time, things will be different.

Victarion's clenched his fists. He had beaten men to death with these very hands. One wife as well. He maybe getting older, but he was as strong as he'd ever been.

He began shouting orders to his crew.

"We will begin raiding those large ships! Drop sail, we will use oars alone to get close to them!" Shouts echoed across the ship. Victarion was handed his swordbelt by the Dusky woman as the rowers took their places. His longsword rested on one hip, a dirk upon the other.

Victarion donned a tall black warhelm, wrought in the shape of an iron kraken. Its arms coiled down around his cheeks to meet beneth his jaw. By than the boat was ready.

If it was indeed Stannis himself, Victarion could destroy his meager fleet than and there. If somehow he gets away, there is the small chance he can get hostages for ransom…

It all seemed too perfect. Victarion had the dragon horn to bind the dragons to his cause, steal King Euron's wife, potentially kill Stannis, and plunder Pentos.

 _The narrow sea should fear._

Victarion thought to himself.

 _I will take Westeros for myself, but first, I'm gonna fuck the seas on my way to the Dragon Queen._

Everything seemed to be going his way.

 _But before a fight, there is nothing like a good fuck._

Victarion smiled and looked over at the three men at his side.

"You three..."

Steffar, Wulfe, and Tom looked over at their captain.

"Before we strike..." Victarion walked over to one of their cages containing their slaves. He grabs one of the chains and pulled. Reveling a half naked woman in front of them.

"You all wanna have a go with the new girl?"

Victarion was in a good mood. Why not share the spoils of war? Slaves come and go.

"When we ransacked Longtable, I couldn't believe how week the defenders were or how little the lot...But this women here, from Myr she claims, is unlike any fuck I ever had..." He eyed her up and down. Olive skinned and shapely, she had black, wild hair and large, black eyes.

Victarian smiled. "...What do you say? You've kept me well and happy, but I need to reward my crew from time to time..."

Some on deck began to laugh, some were eyeing her.

"You want to live longer? You got to keep my crew happy...And a happy crew means good fighting. They need to be in shape before a raid. What say you?" He left it at that.

His words weighed heavy on the woman.

Lady Taena Merryweather, nodded wearily. Knowing what was to come.

 **Character Appearance:**

 **Victarion Greyjoy, the Dusky Woman,** **Wulfe One-Ear, Tom Tidewood, Steffar Stammerer, and Taena of Myr (Merryweather)**


	5. Jon I

His time in the ice cells weakened Jon, and Ser Alliser's words still rang in his ears.

 _You will die here, Lord Snow._

and Jon did indeed believe it.

What was Jon? Robb became a hero king of legend. And Eddard was in every Northman's heart. IF Jon was remembered at all, he reasoned it would be that he was a turncloack, an oathbreaker, a murderer, slept with wildlings…. For the first time in his life, he was glad that his father had not lived long enough to see Jon's shame.

But it turns out the old gods were cruel, because he was set free and faced the so called commanders of the watch, who decided to give Jon one more chance to redeem himself…. And it was to meet with Mance Rayder. The ruse was to make terms with the King-Belond-The-Wall, but in reality it was to assassinate the man.

 _Either way, they are sending me to my doom._ Jon knew that.

He was beyond the wall, walking in the snow, towards Mance's camp.

Though he knew what was to happen, maybe the North would remember him kindly, he hoped. If he killed Mance, he would be remembered as a man who killed a King.

 _Killing a king during supper. No better than the red wedding..._

Jon shook the thoughts from his mind. He kept walking.

Whether he succeeded or failed, it was still better than dying in an ice cell.

His legs throbbed, his sword hand aced, and his head spun. He was no fit to kill anyone from his weakened state… But Qhorin Halfhand words rand in his head…

' _Our honor means no more than our lives, so long as the relm is safe'_

Jon must remember that. Whether he slew Mance or failed, he would be remembered for something. It helped steel his emotions.

Longclaw rattled as he walked past the charred earth and shatter wagons. Moving closer to his destination, he walked passed dead bodies that were strewn here and there. The bodies of wildling and crow men alike, even the crushed head of a giant, and a few mammoths. A raven was pulling out the eye of a wildling corpse.

It stopped its pickings and looked at Jon.

" _Snow!"_ it screamed.

Jon continued his walk, ignoring the bird.

It was than that Jon noticed a wildling man walking from the direction of Mance's camp, walking towards Jon.

 _They must have sent someone to fetch men_ , he thought.

The man was thick armed, short and broad chested. A White beard was spreading across his chest.

"Looks like they sent us the Jon the crow. After all that happened they sent you?" Tormund's voice boomed.

Jon just stood there. "Aye, they went me to talk with him"

"Looks like you stayed a crow after all. Mance wont like that. Its true he wanted to talk. Best keep moving".

The Wildling and Crow walked together towards the Wildling camp.

Both men were quiet.

"How many men didja lose?" Tormund was curious.

Jon smiled sadly at the Wildling, "Afraid I cant say. We haven't had the time to count."

"Well you crows fought hard. We lost nearly 400 men, 6 giants, and a few mammoths. Mag the mighty himself went in and never came out. Tell me, who did him in?"

Jon knew who did it. He wasn't sure if he was proud of Donel, or sad that he lost another one of his brothers.

"A Blacksmith with one arm..."

Tormund looked flabbergasted. "Har! A one armed smith did him in? Now THAT would make for a good song".

Tormund took a swing of wine, and passed to Jon.

"To Mag and the Blacksmith!"

Jon took a swig. It burned like the seven hells, though compared to the ice cells, it was a welcome change.

Tormund shook his head. "How long can this fighting keep going….?" Tormund sounded almost sad.

Jon didn't know what else to really say.

They kept walking, both men lost in thought.

 _You know nothing, Jon Snow_

Ygritte's words echoed.

 _I know that I'm definitely going to die today….I know that much at least._

 _Ygritte, Donel Noyle, Mag the Mighty, Robb…._

 _Ned…_

All died brave ways. Jon kept thinking.

As Mag the mighty crushed Donel's spine, the smith stabbed straight into the giants neck. Ygritte died fighting crows. Robb fought bravely and lost….

 _And father died for what he believed in._

Qhorin Halfhand words rand in his head again.

' _Our honor means no more than our lives, so long as the relm is safe'_

He remembered something similar Ygritte said awhile back too.

 _Its not the when you die, its the how you die, Jon Snow._

...it was easy for them to say. It was easy for ALL of them to say. Free folk were free. His father and brother were...lords. But Jon? He was a bastard, a pawn. They all died heroes at least. While I'll die a man who forsaked vows and a murderer…

As his thoughts turned sour, Tormund looked somwhat concerned.

"Do you want another swig, boy? I like you."

Jon smiled at that, "Didn't think you liked boys, Tormund"

Tormund's laugh boomed the battlefield. Jon couldn't help but laugh too. Despite everything that has happened up to this point, everything he did… a selfish part of him knew…

That he wanted to live.

It was than that he remembered as they were approaching the tents: the call for help of the lords to save them. But Jon lived with lords for most of his life. He knew what kind of people they were. They would not care about the dealings of the watch or their problems.

But part of him believe, wanted to believe that there was someone out there who would show themselves and save the watch.

The two men walked past the tents of women and children. Chickens and goats were walking around here and there. Wildlings stopped what they were doing to look at him. Old, wrinkled women squinted, painted faced men eyed Jon with anger, Spearwives hissed as he passed them.

They finally arrived in front of Mance Rayder's fur tent, and the top of the camp. The King-Beyond-The-Wall was waiting for them, he was accompanied by Harma Dogshead and Varamyr Sixskins, who was accompanied by a shadowcat. It was than that Jon wished that Ghost was with him right now…

"I brought the lad" Tormund was facing Mance.

Mance Rayder squinted. Harma and Varamyr opened the flaps of the tent.

"Come inside, crow. The rest of you, wait here" the King spoke.

Jon's heart stopped when he heard Mance's words. He kept his face as still as ice.

 _Am I actually going to go through and commit a murder?_

 **CHARACTER** **APPEARANCE** **:**

 **Jon Snow, Tormund Giantsbane, Mance Rayder, Harma Dogshead, Varamyr Sixskins**

 **Flashback: Ygritte and Qhorin Halfhand**


	6. Gendry II

**A/N:** **This will by far be my longest chapter. I wanted to clear things up: all chapters will generally be short, but chapters with battles or dual will be a bit longer. This chapter being one of them. This wont be a continuous habit. Most chapters will generally be short.**

 **And again, PLEASE review the chapters, give me any feedback of any spelling errors or anything you guys would wanna see in the future. If certain chapters aren't liked, please let me know. Review multiple chapters if you guys have to, including the Victarion & Jon chapters. This way the story will come out much better, in my opinion. ****Without further adieu, Here is Gendry II**

Gendry was in and out of consciousness.

He was thrown onto the wooden deck. Gendry knew at some point he must have fallen out of his small boat and swallowed sea water. He coughed loudly, when he realized:

 _Wait, I'm on a wooden deck?_

His eyes opened to find a collection of boots, all pointing in his eyeline.

His tired eyes looked up at the collection of boots. The men around him came into focus…

The man in front of Gendry was dressed plainly, was wearing a grey wool tunic, a dark red mantle, and a plain black leather belt from which hang his sword and dagger, and was staring at him intently.

Gendry was staring face to face with Stannis Baratheon himself. Who was surrounded by a plethora of men.

People were huddled around the young man. In the back there were men who began to argue with one another. The noise was such that Gendry noticed that not only was Davos with him, but The Kings own wife and child were watching in the distance.

It seemed that all eyes were on him...

Shireen was watching, looking horrified.

Gendry couldn't bear it any longer… The boy fell to his knees, feeling exhausted.

Everyone began speaking all at once.

"My King, this boy needs rest-"

 _Davos,_ Gendry recognized his voice

"We could very well burn him for favorable winds-", "This boy is a plague, burn him-", "NO, we must not act-"

The King immediately shouted, "IN THE NAME OF YOUR KING, STOP THIS NONSENSE!"

everyone stopped talking for a moment, and Stannis was facing the boy again.

"...Maester Pylos, you will take this boy to the lower deck and treat him. Ser Horpe, you will be keeping watch."

Both men helped an exhausted Gendry below deck.

… _.That was a few hours ago._

He thought to himself. Gendry was in a bed, resting.

The Maester placed a tray of food and water.

"You need to take it easy, child. Your dehydrated. Drink plenty of water. If you need anything from me, just let Ser Richard know and I will be sent over".

The Maester bowed and took his leave. Leaving Gendry to his thoughts.

 _Better in a bed that a cage this time._

The boy was too tired to think, and slowly, he drifted to sleep….

...

The boy awoke from frightful sounds above. He didn't know what to do. Should he just wait it out? With his time with Arya Stark, he knew it was best to lay low during times like this, but he recognized that there was definitely a battle raging up stairs. Unfortunately, he wasn't on land, but in a boat, and if anything happened to the ship he was in…

As Gendry began to head for the door, someone from the other end barged in. The man wore a brown cloak and a mantle of undyed wool fastened with a wooden clasp. Leather gloves serve to hide his shortened fingers.

Davos began to speak all at once, looking relieved.

"Its good to see you safe, child. But unfortunately we must get moving.

"W-whats going up up-"

"Quickly, I will explain everything, but we need to keep moving"

Without another word, they began climbing up to the main deck.

Once outside, all Gendry saw was pure chaos.

The drums were pounding out a battle beat, as ships were swept left and right. Small ships were turning oars. A ship with the name _Iron victory_ rammed their ship so hard that all men on board fell. Large men began vaulting over to their deck, and began attacking Stannis's men.

Gendry wasn't all that smart, but he knew he couldn't stay here.

Davos helped the boy to his feet, and they began to move. Haggard men with short swords were fighting men with spears, and axes. They turned a corner and the two witnessed an Ironborn, with axe in hand, cleaving a man from shoulder to arm. Killing him.

As the Ironborn was struggling to free his axe from the dead man's shoulder, Davos drew his sword, and jabbed the Ironborn between the shoulder blades. The Ironborn fell and Davos finished the raider off.

Davos looked back at Gendry, who paled at the sight.

"Gendry, are you able to defend yourself? Pick up the sword and keep moving!"

This isn't my first battle, Gendry remembered.

 _I defended myself against the Gold cloaks and lived. I can damn well do it again._

He picked up the sword, and the two continued their pace. It was than that Gendry noticed that the King himself, and his guard were also fighting.

 _This close?_ Gendry began to fear. _But what about Shireen? Is she safe?_

 _Huh?_

The boy couldn't help but be surprise with his thoughts. He was always alone, and always had to fight on his own to survive. And he'd been pretty lucky so far… So why was he concerned with the daughter of the man who potentially wanted to kill him?

 _Because she showed me love….She's….family._ The voice answered back.

Davos yanked Gendry back into reality, and they were with Stannis himself, who drew his dagger, but not his sword.

 _Why wouldn't he draw his sword?_ Gendry wondered.

Stannis glanced at the two men with him, "You brought the boy? Good."

The King began barking orders, "Knights, form a barrier around me. We will drive these men back. You will protect the boy and I, until our reinforcements arrive." It was than that the three were surrounded by at least a dozen knights, all with swords drawn.

There was a knight wearing a faded surcoat display the three death's-head moths, a short man with broken teeth, his mail was marked with a flying pig. All these knights were men Gendry recognized during his time on Dragonstone, and he hated them.

But for the very first time, he was glad to seem them on his side.

Godry Farring with his deep, booming voice, was shouting over to Clayton Suggs with how excited he was to kill him some Ironmen _._

 _Why do idiots seem to love the sound of their voice?_

It was than that an ironborn with a war hammer was charging towards the boy, just as he was about to react, Godry lopped the mans head off with his massive sword.

Than, about eight to ten Ironborn rushed the defending group, and all were clashing.

 _Fight sideways. it'll make you less of a target._ Arya Starks voice rang in his head.

Gendry dodged a sword swipe, and plunged his blade the first chance he got. The Ironborn dogged, and immediately struck Gendry's blade so hard that it fell from his hand.

 _SHIT, I -_

Gendry felt the mans fist hit him squarely in the jaw.

He was out cold…

…..

…..

…..

' _ **Stupid bull'**_ _. He heard a female voice say..._

" _ **Hey! I'm not stup-"**_ _He said out loud, when he realized who he was facing._

 _A brown haired, highborn girl was facing him. Her hair was cut so crudely it made her look like a boy. She was dressed in dirty rags that he last remembered her in. She was almost translucent though..._

" _ **Arya…."**_ _Gendry couldn't believe what he was seeing._

" _ **Seven hells, am I dead?"**_ _He thought._

' _ **Your not dead, stupid',**_ _Said Arya._

" _ **Th- than how? Your all see through, doesn't that make you dead? And how did you read my mind!?, you MUST BE dead!"**_ _he sputtered._

 _She was starting to look angry._

' _ **Don't just kill me off like that, STUPID!'**_ _She was glaring daggers._

 _Gendry couldn't let it go, however._

" _ **How could you say for sure were not dead? You never died before too!"**_

 _She simply signed..._

' _ **You should have came with me to Riverrun, but noooo…..'**_ _She rolled her eyes, and looked at Gendry square in the eyes._

' _ **You were knocked out, dimwit. This is all in your head.'**_

 _Gendry wanted to laugh. Even in his imagination, he was being picked on by some little girl…_

" _ **I must be doomed, right? Now I'm imagining you here with me, sitting and talking..."**_ _He said out loud._

 _He was vaguely aware that this was a dream now, but imaginary or not, he still missed having someone to talk to. Not that it mattered much, now._

 _She smiled softly, though. '_ _ **You were always mad, though that's besides the point….'**_

She looked at him with her pearcing grey eyes and smirked. She turned away.

' _ **Didnt you have something you had to do? You wanna save that girl, right?'**_ _She asked._

 _He hesitated._

' _ **Keep going'**_ _She urged._

' _ **And try not to get hit with the pointy end. That's the part that kills ya'**_ _she commanded._

 _Gendry looked at her and he smiled. I guess I really am going mad for following her orders, even now…_

" _ **Yes, milady."**_ _He teased._

 _He saw her grey eyes glare back at him._

 _And than she was gone. Even in his dreams, he wished she stayed a bit longer. He began feeling more lonely after seeing her face._

 _He held out his hand, touching were he saw her sit. As if to make sure she really was there or not…_

… _.._

Gendry woke up.

He was still on the deck on the boat, where he was knocked out.

The battle was still raging all around him. The boats mast was on fire.

The place where he reached out to grab Arya, in its place was a large war hammer.

With new resolve, Gendry picked up the war hammer.

 _Shes definitely in Riverrun by now._ He thought.

For some reason, Gendry couldn't help but be hopeful.

 _We'll meet again someday, I'm sure of it._

"FATHEEEER! Someone, HEEELP!" a small girl screamed from across the ship. An Ironborn raider was dragging Shireen by the arm.

Gendry was boiling angry at the sight. He let out a large ROAR so loud that Baratheon and Ironborn were glancing his way.

 _Gods, this warhammer is heavy,_ he thought. But in that moment, with Shireen's terrifying cry for help. He felt that he could throw it a mile. Holding it up high, he charged towards the Ironborn. Gendry counted at least 4 of them.

"Look out!" a Baratheon soldier or Ironborn called out, he wasn't sure who. But the call came just in time.

The Ironborn in front of him propelled his spear right towards Gendry, and he dodged just in time. The spear whizzed past his ear and his another Ironborn instead. Gendry span in place, and his warhammer hit the unarmed spear man square in the jaw. Gendry hit with such force that the lower jaw was ripped clean off, spraying blood all over Gendry's cloths.

The one eared Ironborn who was holding Shireen, hollered instructions to the remaining two soldiers and began to run off.

 _NO! Not YET!_ All around the upper deck, more Ironborn men began making their way towards Gendry.

 _Unless I wanted this to turn into a bloodbath, I have to act quickly._

Gendry pushed himself past one Ironborn, who was terrified from the site of Gendry. He managed to run up to Wulfe-One-Ear and tackle him from behind, both he and Shireen fell with a heavy thud. Another Ironborn tried to sneak up from behind to strike Gendry, but the boy spun again with the war hammer. The Ironborn tried to dodge but he wasn't fast enough. The hammer missed the head, but smashed the raider's nose clean from his face. Screaming bloody, the raider fell to his knees.

Wulfe-One-Ear stood back up, weapon drawn, a trickle of blood leaving his nose.

From a distance, Stannis and Godry were fighting the two Ironborn who were frightened to approach Gendry. It looked like they were fighting their way to the Princess.

With new resolve, Gendry charged at Wulfe, and swung the hammer with a roar.

Wulfe was faster, and ducked in time to avoid death.

He cut gendry's abdomin, and moved behind him. Gendry tried swinging the hammer where Wulfe went next, but missed a second time.

Wulfe was about to strike him again, with killing intent.

The boy knew what he was thinking…there was no way he could avoid the one eared man in time before being stabbed in the heart.

In a way, it was a relief. He had been in perilous situations before….but never had this sense of calm come over him.

He felt ready to die.

Apparently someone had other plans for Gendry. Wulfe stopped midway from stabbing Gendry's chest. He looked down in surprise to see Shireen on the ground, grabbing Wulfe's knife hand, stopping him from killing Gendry. She held on for dear life.

He had his moment.

Gendry spun again with a massive roar, the head of the hammer connected perfectly with Wulfe-One-Ear's chest. Those around him felt the impact and the cracking of every single rib in his chect. Wulfe's mouth exploded open as his lungs burst and all of the air left his body in one fatal moment. The one eared man didn't even make a sound, but simply fell to the ground. Dead before he hit the floor.

A broken man. Now a broken collection of pieces.

Gendry suddenly had this urge to vomit, but held it in.

Someone grabbed him from behind, Still in battle mode, He moved to swing the hammer back at his supposed new foe, but the steely gaze of blue eyes stopped Gendry in his tracks.

Stannis Baratheon was covered from head to toe in Ironborn blood. Followed by Godry and Davos, who approached Shireen and Gendry, respectively.

Stannis was still glaring at the boy, jaw clenched, it seemed.

Davos was shouting over his shoulder.

"We will clear this ship of ironborn men, your fight is done, child."

Gendry heart was beginning to relax. It was over.

Signing, Gendry was handing back the hammer to the approaching Baratheon soldiers, when Stannis stopped them.

"No, for now, keep the hammer."

Gendry was about to respond when a stray arrow struck the boy in the shoulder with such force, he fell overboard, dropping into the sea with a loud splash.

 **CHARACTER APPEARANCES:**

 **Gendry, Davos Seaworth, Stannis Baratheon, Maester Pylos, Godry Farring, Clayton Suggs, Shireen Baratheon, Wulfe-One-Ear**

 **Flashback/Mentioned: Arya Stark**


	7. Davos II

"What is to be done with the child?" Davos asked Stannis directly. The King stayed silent.

Since their great battle at sea, they made their way to Eastwatch and Stannis was making war preparations to help the nights watch.

While his king gave him orders to set sail for White Harbor, Davos had to be sure that nothing happened to the child….

Especially considering that Stannis was going to burn the boy in the first place.

Stannis was looking directly at Davos, with a cold stare. "I don't reward those who have done noble acts. You of all people should know this".

Now it was his turn to be confused. Davos looked down. "So…what will be done with the child?" Davos knew he was pushing his luck on pressing the issue, but he needed to know.

The King was looking out the window, into the training grounds of Eastwatch. "I will reward him, accordingly, based on his merits".

This helped relieve Davos's worries somewhat….and yet…

The King seemed to notice the onion knight's hesitance

"Ser Davos, as King, I will absolutely not harm nor allow anyone to harm that child"

Finally, he looked up, locking eyes with the King.

"Will you protect him from…The Red Woman, your grace?"

The King snapped his head and were both quiet for a few moments, until finally he answered. "She has a name, Ser."

"Melisandre, then. Even if she were to advise….?"

 _Just say it._

The King clenched his jaw, "Even if she were to advise me to burn the boy, I will NOT".

Relief swelled within Davos. The onion knight knew, once the king made a promise, weather he wanted to or not, he never looked back or changes course.

Even if it was killing him.

"And the woman who scooped him from the water"?

"She was a slave on Victarion's ship. She can help the boy as a seamstress" The King answered coolly.

For a few moments, the two were silent.

"The boy had courage" Davos smirked.

"That he did" The king seemed to agree.

"He saved your daughter's life"

"And I intend to reward him for his work"

Davos couldn't help but be curious as to what exactly the boy's 'reward' would be. His king seemed to be reading his mind. "His reward won't be any different than yours, Ser Davos". Stannis looked down at his map.

Realization slowly dawned on him. Davos couldn't believe it. Were his ears deceiving him…. Could he be…?

"Are you rewarding him with…a knighthood, your grace?" Davos was whispering.

Stannis froze, his normally icy gaze turned into a blaze.

"Don't presume, Ser Davos, I give you my word that I will not only NOT burn him, I will reward him justly. Make your preparations and treat with the Maderly's of White Harbor."

Davos knew he had done enough. Bowed his head and left the solar.

He made his way down the winding steps, his mind going through with what his King was implying.

 _If he knighted the child… Not even Edric, a recognized bastard of Robert Baratheon was knighted._

While Davos was happy with the turn of events in Gendry's fortune, he was also conflicted.

 _But it also means that the boy could very well be dragged into this never-ending war, he is still too young…_

Yet Gendry was about Matthos's age, he realized….

But the boy was an innocent, and if he were to be knighted and dragged into this war, it could very well change him…

 _I will visit him._ He decided.

The onion knight was outside, walking through the training grounds. Men and horses were moving at a quickened pace, getting ready for battle. Davos walked passed Richard Horpe and Justin Massey who were speaking with the commander of Eastwatch, Cottor Pyke.

Apparently, Pyke is well familiar with the area, and offered to help lead Stannis and the army along the hidden paths. The King intended to catch the wildlings unaware.

He may not be much of a fighter, but he had his work cut out for him as well.

He approached another tower where the king's family was staying.

In the room, was Gendry, sleeping soundly.

Bu Davos was surprised to see that he had another companion in the room; The princess.

Shireen was at his bedside, with her head down on a desk sleeping with a story book.

Davos couldn't help but smile at the sight. She truly was a sweet child. Since his injuries, She would sneak out of her room to keep the injured boy company.

Gendry took an arrow wound to the shoulder and was delirious with fever. Fortunately, Maester Pylos said that the boy was out of harms way and should awaken soon.

Davos had caught Shireen on the first day, and promised to keep it a secret from the King.

Davos was not particularly a strong man, but he was able enough to carry the princess from her position and carefully take her back to her room. Some may consider it a chore but to Davos considered it a privilege. It reminded him of the happier times with his own family. When he first took his own children to bed.

She was soft and delicate in a way that only children could be. Much smaller than he thought she was. Mindful of the lingering fear of dropping her.

Her head lolled into his shoulder, rubbing her cheek against his shirt. She didn't seem to mind its coarse material, and mumbled in her sleep as Davos walked down the corridor to her room.

If he and his wife were ever blessed with a daughter, he couldn't help but feel that she would be a lot like the princess.

As he tucked her in, careful not to wake her, he silently walked out of the room.

Its why Davos fought. The little moments. He wanted all of Westeros to feel what he felt.

The words of his King, Gendry's courage and Shireen's kindness gave the old knight hope for the first time in a long time. That there was real hope for Westeros yet, and that there was still some good left in this world. It wasn't much, Davos knew, but he was willing to fight for it so that the poor felt was he felt.

Hope.


	8. Jon II

It was a somber afternoon after the battle ended. King Stannis accepted his request of burning the dead, and once finished the King's men were setting up the funeral pyres. Jon was standing, watching with a few other brothers.

Maester Aemon walked down from the stairs when he finished his speech.

Sam took the torch and lit some the pyres himself. Sam than came over to Jon and passed the torch to him. With a sign, Jon took the torch and went from pyre to pyre, setting them aflame. Stannis was watching from atop a balcony with a woman clad in red. As Jon was lighting another pyre, she was staring straight through to him. Jon frowned and kept moving.

….

The banners of a dancing stag with a flaming heart hung from every corner of Castle Black. Jon had never seen soon many horses at once. It was like the stories of old with battles. Men with glistening black helmets and shields, and multicolored flags of houses Jon had heard but never seen; Baratheon, Velaryon, Bar, Massey, Farring, Horpe, and others. The mood throughout the castle was somber, However.

They were about to watch an execution.

The night was lit like fire flies, and it was colder than usual. It seemed as every single living soul on the wall were here to witness the execution: Wildlings, Queen's Men, brothers of the Nights Watch were huddled together by the execution platform. Others were looking through windows or sitting on steps to watch the gruesome event. Ser Allisar Thorne and Janos Slynt were standing on top of the platform, which had a solitary wooden stake in the middle.

Jon was aware of what the king intended to do, but he had never seen a man be burned alive. Nor did he wish to.

 _Mance's life was done the moment he abandoned his post, but…._

But Jon understood their plight.

 _These are desperate people._

At the far end of the yard were the captured Wildlings and giants who had bent the knee to King Stannis. They seemed broken, sullen and dejected. Their cause was over with the capture of Mance. They were serving a King they did not know, and were now in service to a god they didn't worship…

To Jon's right side, two knights were riding and talking about the so called 'glorious' battle.

It was starting to irk him.

"We fucked those Wildling cunts right up their ass! They didn't know what hit them!" Boasted Perkin Follard.

Robin Peasebury laughed along, "they were like flies to an open flame! That was the great army the Night's Watch was afraid of? These men in black are craven!" The two knights laughed.

Craven? Donal and dozens of other black brothers have died protecting men, women, and children who will never know their names.

"…and now their watch ends." Jon muttered.

The King was to his far left on his warhorse. He was wearing a long, heavy bear skin cape, and underneath that wore chainmail that bore the flaming heart. He was flanked with his daughter Shireen and his wife, Queen Selyse.

It was than that the red woman, her tall, slender figure walked slowly towards the pyre.

Her flowing skirts licked her feet as if they were fire. She was slender and wore a blood red amulet around her throat. The Baratheon men began to chant.

The yard was alive with whispers until the King's squire, blew the trumpet. The war drums began to beet.

DOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, DOOM

A large, purple knight known as the giant slayer, had Mance tied to his horse. He rode hard and fast, and the defeated king was dragged along the floor. Some in the Nights watch smirked at the sight, and Jon understood why.

 _To them, he was their greatest enemy._

By the time Mance was dragged to the pyre, he was battered, sullen and miserable. He was thrown to the ground, in front of the King and the red woman. Mance was muttering like a madman.

Stannis drew his sword and pointed it at Mance. Jon had heard the stories. It simmered and shined, but not blinding like the tales claimed.

"I, King Stannis of house Baratheon, first of my name, King of Westeros, the Rhoynar and the first men, and protector of the realm. Hereby sentence you to death. Any last words?"

Mance slowly blinked and looked at Stannis.

"Th-this is all wrong! I'm no king, I'm not!"

The king wore a look of disgust, and nodded to his men. Two soldiers began to tie Mance to the pyre.

Mance struggled as the red woman began to pray.

"Accept our offering, oh lord! From the man born amidst salt and smoke. Wildling! Look at your false king! There is only one god! This is the faith of those who oppose the light, worship false idols. Stannis is your true champion! Your true god R'hollor! For the night is dark and full of terrors!

"FOR THE NIGHT IS DARK AND FULL OF TERRORS!"

She dipped the into the pyre, embers began, and then great flames began to shoot up. Slithering around the beaten man.

Mance looked alert, and terrified. He began to sweat and began to panic. He was struggling, anything to avoid the flames. Mance began to shout. Jon saw Val in the crowd, being held back by two Wildlings, crying hysterically.

"IM NOT A KING! WHY WONT ANYONE LISTEN! PLEASE, PLEEEASE!" he shrieked.

Jon had had enough.

Quick on his feet, Jon slipped away past Follard & Peasebury, walked up the stairs over to a weapon rack, and grabbed a bow and arrow.

He looked back down onto the courtyard, held his breath and fired.

Mance's eyes widened in surprise at the arrow in his chest. He looked up and locked eyes at Jon. He closed his eyes as the flames consumed him. Jon breathed a sign of relief. He didn't DARE to look at Stannis, the red woman, or any of the Queen's men.

The Queen's men bellowed various chants, and even many of the Nights watch were nodding in approval at the flames.

Queen Selyse seemed to enjoy the sight, as her haired lip curved into a smile. Shireen and Val looked terrified at the sight and both were in tears. The red light of the flames covered the red woman, making her skin look as scarlet as her robes as the flames crackled like a beast.

The Red woman bellowed, "Look to your real King!"

Stannis unsheathed Lightbringer and held it high above his head. He had seen the sword drawn before, but it never looked like _this._

It shined as brightly as the sun. Various colors of red, purple, orange her illuminating the wall, and the colors were bouncing all over the place. The Wildling and Nights Watch men were spooked at the sight. Horses whined and kicked. From the top of his crown to his feet, Stannis was bathed in red light. It was than that Jon locked eyes with the King.

Still holding his sword aloft, Stannis was glaring at Jon, unyielding.

Jon glared back, and didn't blink, even though light and colors were bouncing every which way. They stared in what seemed like forever, until Stannis sheathed his magic sword. The world suddenly seemed darker.

Jon was staring back into the pyre and began feeling uneasy. But there was no reason to fear.

It was only fire.

Wasn't it?


	9. Gendry III

_**A/N: Thank you all for your patience! I would implore you guys to review the chapters if there's anything you'd like to see in this story and for constructive criticism. IF it seems rush or there are spelling mistakes you notice: PLEASE leave a comment and i will fix it immediately. Thanks again!**_

Gendry was pacing his room, worried. He was currently in a small room, in Castle Black.

While Gendry was able to walk about from time to time, he was always still accompanied by two soldiers.

Still, he was being held prisoner by a king who potentially wanted him dead, and worried thoughts kept creeping in.

In his mind, he still could see the raging battle he fought and survived at sea…. The flames, the screams.

 _And the blood…_

He knew than and there that war made him sick, and that he didn't like that very much. All he wanted was to work out his frustrations in an armory, banging away at his hammer…

All his troubled thoughts made it difficult for him to sleep. He decided that going for a walk may calm his mind.

If that was even possible.

He left his chambers, and two Baratheon guards began walking with him. Gendry grabbed a torch off a sconce on the wall and went down into the yard. He was meet with a cold rush of wind.

Men in black were practicing their swordsmanship in the middle of the courtyard. Some Baratheon men were glaring at him. It seemed like everyone knew who he was at this point.

It was than that Gendry noticed the lift leading up the wall was coming down, and out came the red woman along with a man no older than Gendry. This… Jon Snow.

His face was pale.

He quickly walked past Gendry, and for a moment, they locked eyes.

Gendry never know how much one glance, even for a moment, could bring out such emotion. He looked conflicted; Gendry realized.

But he had seen that look before. _In Arya Stark._

Jon walked up to his quarters.

Gendry's sight lingered up the steps, when suddenly, he felt a warm presence. He turned around and was staring face to face with the red woman.

"M-milady?"

The red woman smiled.

"His Grace wishes for an audience with you at the top of the wall. Will you come?"

"Will come? Or am I ordered to?" He couldn't help but snipe back. He hated it when high lords talked to him like he even had a choice?

But instead of being offended, the Red woman seemed amused by his statement and chuckled.

"No need for that. I don't bite, child."

 _No, but you slugs do._

The Red Woman led the way to the lift with Gendry's Guard close behind. Once they entered the lift, the King's men dispersed, and up they went.

The wall was the coldest place Gendry had ever been at, and yet he felt heat radiating off of the red woman.

Gendry wore a long, heavy black cape, like what the brothers of the Nights Watch wore, with a leather doublet, and black boots.

 _Apparently, the guy who wore these before him didn't need it. With being dead and all._

"Are…you not cold? Wearing just robes, I mean?" He asked with chattering teeth, as the ground beneath them was distanced further and further. All she wore was that thin dress.

She smiled at his question. "The Bastard of Winterfell asked the same. The lord of light fills me with his warmth. Feel."

She grabbed Gendry's hand and pressed it to her cheek. Through his embarrassment, Gendry indeed felt the warmth radiating off her, as if she were high with fever.

Gendry pulled his hand away.

"Death is cold and dark as the night, child."

"And full of terrors, if I remember." Gendry smirked.

She chuckled, "You know your prayers."

"Who doesn't know them? Your fancy knights chant them every night."

"Rightly so, even you will need R'hollor's help one day."

Before Gendry could respond, they made it to the top with a loud CLANK.

The sky was clear and the cold wind was blowing fiercely. Despite the cold, Gendry was marveled at the sight of the sun rising, with snow as far as his eyes could see.

He would have lost himself into the view, if it weren't for the fact that The King was overlooking the vast expense.

"Your Grace, I bring you the bastard of Kings Landing.

Stannis turned and glared at the boy.

Feeling stupid, Gendry went to one knee. Silently, the King gestured the boy to stand. He did.

"I would have called upon you sooner, but the business at hand needed immediate attention."

 _What could this King possibly want from me?_

"I know who you are, but I don't know enough about you child, before I make a final decision."

Nothing he was saying was making much sense.

"Yo-Your Grace, I don't understand"

"I will get right to the point, you escaped Dragonstone, presumably to get away from me, and yet when our flag ship was attacked, you saved my daughter. Why?" The King Sniped.

Gendry didn't even think about it. It's because she was Shireen. One of the few people who treated him like he was a person, and, because….

"Because she's…family."

The King was glaring at the boy. Gendry gulped.

"Your aware of your parentage, then."

Gendry looked to his feet. "Y-yes, your grace."

Both stayed silent for some time.

Stannis glared at him, jaw clenched. "And what do you think of that?"

"Well…I've seen the former King before, Your grace. When I was a child, I played by the mud pits when he rode into the city gates. Nearly ran me down, once…. Honestly…? It doesn't matter to me much. I never really had a family."

It was then that the King was looking- REALLY Looking at Gendry. It was a distant look, like he was seeing someone from his past. Like recalling a face from a dream, he hadn't had for a long, long time. He didn't look disgusted or tense.

It was strange and extremely unsettling; for the both of them.

Gendry wanted to, but he didn't turn away. He didn't want to look like a wimp, so he didn't turn his gaze away. The Kings eyes were locked onto Gendry's obvious Baratheon blue eyes.

The King broke contact and was looking into the sun rise, Gendry did the same. They were staring down at the endless expanse of snow, obviously lost in thought.

He didn't know what else King Stannis could possibly want from him…Not anymore. Half a lifetime seemed to pass before the King finally turned to face him.

"Gendry, kneel."

That was the first time he ever heard the King use his name.

"K-kneel, your Grace?"

"I will have need of a knight who is willing to stand by our side when the great war comes."

"As a Knight…? I already am-"Realization dawned, tinged with disbelief. "You want _me_ as your Knight?"

The King didn't reply, but his jaw clenched. Gendry's surprise seemed to annoy the King.

"But…. I'm just a Bastard, your Grace…. The lords won't be happy, your wife- "

Stannis made an impatient gesture with his hand, "There is precedence. Bastards have been Knighted, and many have even been risen to the Kingsguard and even Lord Commander."

"But…" Gendry's mind was swimming. Being a Knight was pretty much every boy's dream. Part of him always wanted to be one and be something bigger than he was. He remembered when he made his bull helm; for if he ever needed it.

But Knighthood was for lords and highborn, not the likes of him.

The King Unsheathed his sword when Gendry failed to react.

"You _will_ kneel." It was clearly a command. Gendry meet the hard eyes a King who would NOT take no for an answer.

Numb, his knees buckled, and they hit the floor before he even thought about it. In the back of his mind, Stannis's voice broke through.

 _In the name of the warrior, I charge you to be brave. In the name of the Father I charge you to be just. In the name of the…_

He was lost in thought. As a boy, he would imagine being knighted – but never thought about being Knighted atop the Wall, to a King who at one point held him prisoner.

He felt the touch of his glowing blade. Right, left, right again.

Gendry was looking up at the King. Barely comprehending what just happened.

"Rise, Ser" The King's voice was harsh as always.

"Gendry Waters of the Nightfort, I recognize you as the Bastard son of King Robert Baratheon, the first of his name."

"I- I have not even agreed yet, your Grace." Gendry finally finding his voice again.

"But you will, Ser" Stannis snapped, "You will be more useful by my side, and I charge you with guarding myself and my family, if need be."

Stannis did not wait for an answer, and simply turned and left.

 _Ser Gendry._ It all sounded so strange to him. He than heard the king bellow from a distance.

"Oh, and You will be trained in the ways of combat and history. You have shown potential. But I'll be damned if a man with Baratheon blood couldn't read nor write. You have your work cut out for you, Ser.

The King left Gendry, whose mind was drawing a bank.


	10. Sam I

_**A/N: Most chapters will generally be short. Gendry Chapter will by far be the Longest. He is essentially our main character.**_

While Sam was grateful that there _w_ as someone who answered their call to save them from the Wildlings, he wished for a King that could be a bit…. More lenient.

 _Better than no one helping, I suppose…_

And this King just doesn't seem to rest. It's been one week since their arrival, rides down the kingsroad almost as far as Queenscrown, prowls through the empty hovels of Mole's Town, inspects the ruins at Queensgate and Oakenshield, and walks atop the Wall each night with Melisandre, while selecting prisoners for questioning during the day.

 _He certainly acts like he OWNS the place… Like most Kings do._

"What is the meaning of this!?" The King growled. The main hall was silent "I have lent men to rebuild this Castle, repair your gates, drill and train your men, and led YOUR men against Mance, and still you cannot find a man to lead this miserable pack."

Many in the hall were hiding their faces behind their cups, red faced. Even Stannis's bodyguard, Gendry Waters, was red-faced, embarrassed from the Kings scathing tirade. The red priestess looked at the crowd with amusement.

Sam can understand why the King was upset. It's been nearly a week, and no one had a majority vote to be elected as Lord Commander.

They were losing time sitting around.

 _The king only captured about a thousand wildlings… Tens of thousands remain. If they all returned as wights…_

Sam shivered.

The King continued. "If it's that difficult, I can place one of my OWN men to lead. That would be a quick solution."

Those in the hall groaned. Maester Aemon "It is against our customs, your Grace"

"With all due respect, we wouldn't HAVE this conversation if a man was PICKED already." The King fumed.

Aemon signed, "Than who would you recommend taking charge among our men, your Grace?"

"I do not know anyone here personally."

"Your Grace" Bowen Marsh spoke up. He was currently the temporary leader until the votes were cast. "You've known Janos Slynt, have you not? Who better than someone who lead the Gold cloaks in King Landing?"

"Slynt?" Stannis asked incredulously.

Janos had a triumphant smile.

"ANYONE else would be better, I think. Even the cook would do."

As soon as the King finished, Janos's face was beat red. The mess hall was filled with laughter. Jon and Sam were grinning broadly. Even the King's Bodyguard, Gendry, was smirking.

Once the laughter died down did the King speak. "You are all free to go. By dawn, tomorrow, there WILL be a lord commander. Or I will lock you all in this room until you decide. Understood?"

"Yes…" The crowd murmured and began to disperse.

Sam than helped Aemon to his feet and were beginning to walk out the door when the King spoke again.

"No, you two, Ser Gendry and Melisandre, will stay for the moment. I still have things to discuss."

Sam helped Aemon Standing to face the King.

"I have examined the Castles along the wall. Once the new lord commander is decided on, I intend to take the unused Castles and the Nightfort as my seat.

All three were wide-eyed at this declaration.

Aemon was the first to break the silence. "Your Grace, the Castles along the wall were given and belong indefinitely to the Watch."

"Something given can be taken back. I demand it as payment for saving the watch against the Wildlings, and having my men help with the repairs. Of the nineteen castles that the wall, only three are in 'use'. I plan on repairing and garrisoning all these castles. Once we receive the remaining wildlings, if they are willing to fight, I plan on using them in conquering the North and later help us in the great war against the others."

All three men blinked.

 _Well, manning them to fight the others isn't wrong, I suppose…_

"With all due respect, the lord Commander is the only one with the authority to give me my payment. It is why I need one selected quickly. You understand how I don't have much time, if I am to help you with your fight against the great enemy."

Aemon Responded, unyielding, "You know this, yet you make demands without a lord commander?"

"I know more than you think, Aemon Targaryen.

The old Maester bowed low.

"And you know that we forsake our names once we take the black, your Grace."

The King gave a kurt nod.

"There are reasons I need to speak with you, Samwell Tarly"

Sam began to sweat, "What do you need from me, your Grace?

"I was told you killed a White Walker, the first to do so in thousands of years. They aren't known to be taken down through traditional means. How?"

Just remembering that day sent a silver down his spin.

"with…Obsidian, Dragonglass dagger."

"I know what it is…We have large deposits of them on Dragonstone. If what you claim is true, I will have Ser Rolland mine and transport them to Eastwatch. We will make weapons out of it."

Sam's head was spinning.

 _Plans and plans, and more plans…_ _No time for rest, this King._

The king nodded, "You two are free to leave."

Sam escorts Aemon out the door, when the King's voice boomed.

"Oh, and one more thing."

Sam turned to face the King.

"In the next few days, I will be examining the Nightfort extensively. You will show me this 'Black Gate', and if able, I would like the Maester attend as well.

"Yes, your Grace."

 _Although I'm not sure if the gate will open for a man not of the black._

During their walk back, Aemon began to mumble.

"…I don't believe him to be the prince that was promised."

Sam nodded, agreeing. Yet he knew that even 'Azor Ahai' needed an army when it came to fighting the dead. Sam decided to voice this.

"Well whomever this hero is, better having an army than none, Maester…"

All he knew was if The Kings Army, the Nights watch, and the world don't pool their forces together…

There wouldn't exist anyone who would even record this event.

Everyone would be forgotten.


	11. Gendry IV

_**A/N: Most chapters will generally be short.**_

 _ **For those wondering, Shireen will not be sacrificed like in the show and will follow more with the books. Gendry will not be sacrificed either, and will actually be a major character (if not the MAIN character).** **Certain elements of the show MAY be incorporated. No guarantee. Next chapters will involve**_ _ **Sam and Stannis at the Nightfort, Davos's journey to Whiteharbor and some Shireen scenes with Gendry, etc.**_ _ **If these sound appealing, or terrible: Again please comment! I take all comments into consideration when writing this.**_

It has been one week since the Night's Watch elected Jon Snow as their new Lord Commander.

Everyone wanted to talk to Gendry. Everyone wanted to meet this new Baratheon boy.

Half of the Kings army seemed to despise him, others wanted to get on his good side now that he was a recognized Bastard and nephew to Stannis Baratheon. Throughout the week Gendry leaned quite a bit about his family, especially King Robert's…. Known appetites for women.

'Appetite' was a new world he learned recently.

The last few weeks on Castle Black haven't been so bad. He was given basic lessons on reading and History with Maester Pylos, and even Maester Aemon and Sam would help Gendry learn his words. One of the few Knights in the wall that seemed to have a decent conversation with was with Justin Massey, he was certainly nice enough.

Ser Justin and a few black brothers he trained with even invited him over to Mole's town for a night of drinking. When Massey learned that Gendry never bedded a woman, he was determined to make Gendry a 'man' as soon as possible. The thought of 'bedding a whore' made Gendry uncomfortable.

It wasn't that he didn't like girls, it was just…well, he didn't know how to deal with them.

His whole life, he was taught to never speak down to a girl. Prostitutes made him uncomfortable. He felt that it was important that a girl actually wanted to be with him… not just for the coin.

 _At this rate, I'll end up as miserable and sour as Stannis._ Gendry sighed inward.

A sudden thwack to his head sent Gendry reeling and he toppled backwards onto the ground.

"Pay attention, Gendry!"

When Gendry lifted his training helm, Lord Commander Jon Snow standing above him, with a frown. They were training on the courtyard with other members of the Night's Watch. Some of the Queen's men looked disappointed in him.

Gendry hated that the most: he seemed only capable in disappointing not only his new family, but to everyone else around him. It frustrated him enough that he was losing sleep over it.

Stannis would give him lessons from time to time as well. He never hid his disappointment.

"Sorry, I just-"Jon grabbed his hand and helped him to his feet.

"Gendry, I understand things are happening all at once with you, but you need to pay attention to the here and now." Jon tapped Gendry's helm with the tip of his sword. "The moment you stop paying attention in a fight, you will get yourself killed."

Gendry gave Jon a sullen look. "But I won't be going into a fight…"

"You might one day."

Gendry could not stop feeling worried. During his history lesson with Aemon, he learned about Aegon's Conquest, the Blackfyre Rebellion, those seem to happen whenever a bastard was legitimized.

 _Or was it the Ninepenny kings war? I can't remember a damned thing, and why in Westeros I even need to learn history in the first place?_

All these lessons were crammed into him in such a short amount of time, he was getting it all jumbled and mixed up.

"Come on, Gendry" Jon said, and pointed him with his sword. "And remember to keep your shield up, or I'll ring your head like a bell."

Gendry lifted his sword and shield to cover more of his torso.

Jon charged in, smashing away, this time, Gendry lifted his shield higher and higher, stopping Jon's blows.

Just as Gendry was getting a feel for it, Jon immediately elbowed low, causing Gendry to fall backwards onto the dirt.

Jon lifted Gendry to his feet. Gendry glanced around and spotted a few different types of weapons, when he noticed….

"May I try the Warhammer, Lord Commander?" Jon glanced at the hammer. It was covered in dust, as if no one had used it in so long.

"Interesting…." Jon smirked. "It would be good to get a feel for different weapons, not just swords. Go on."

As Gendry was excitedly changing weapons, he heard a black brother muttering, "Who the heck used a hammer in a fight? Why do we even still have that old thing?"

 _For me._

Gendry couldn't help but admire it. He felt like he was back as the blacksmith, where all his frustrations, anger, and woes were swung and banged away at the shop.

Gendry took his stance, and Jon held up his shield. Some of the Queen's men seemed interested in Gendry's choice, and began watching their mock match.

Jon took his stance. "This time, you will be attacking, and I will defend."

Holding it up high, Gendry's muscles strained with effort, and charged. Jon held his shield up, bracing himself. With a loud roar, Gendry smashed into Jon's shield so hard, it sang across the entire yard. Now everyone was looking at them.

Jon's knees buckled from the pressure. He would have struck Gendry, who was open, but the blow from his war hammer was so harsh, Jon lost his footing.

Jon, wide eyed, dropped his sword, using both hands to block Gendry's blows.

Gendry struck again, with such force that it ripped apart Jon's shield, and the boy commander was knocked off his feet and flew across the training yard, and into 3 other brothers.

Everyone present were looking at Gendry, shocked and wide eyed. Gendry immediately dropped his Warhammer and ran up to Jon.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! Please don't-"He stammered, red faced.

Jon and the others black brothers began to laugh. Gendry wore a look of confusion.

Everyone began talking at once.

"Who would have thought this meek lad was soo strong?"

"Our Lord commander, finally getting his ass floored."

"Finally, someone knocked fancy lord Jon Snow down a peg."

Gendry helped Jon up. On the contrary: Jon actually seemed amused.

"I can't believe it. In all my years of fighting and training, I never seem someone so strong that they actually TORE my shield into pieces. My arms were numb, There was nothing I could do!" Jon laughed.

Both Grenn and Edd clapped Gendry on the shoulder.

"That was AMAZING!" Grenn was all smiles.

"Since we arrived, we've never seen Lord snow flail like that. Like a child!" Edd laughed.

Jon smiled, "Alright, alright, settled down. Let's call training off for today."

There was a general murmur and the crowd dispersed.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"Everyone's talking about it." Ser Justin smiled behind his ale.

Gendry was in the Common hall, eating with Ser Justin, Edd, Grenn and Pyp

"A shame Stannis is away patrolling the Nightfort to witness your might" said the fair Knight.

"Too bad Sam couldn't be here. Does your King have to claim everything he sees?" Edd said sarcastically.

The smiling Knight shrugged his shoulders.

Gendry was staring straight into his plate, when Grenn clapped his shoulder.

"Quite sulking, you're a man now! Eat already."

They all ate and chatted, until the Lord commander himself walked up to the group. Gendry couldn't make eye contact.

"Mind if I take Gendry away from you all? I wanted to talk to him."

"Ohhhhh, Is the lord commander spending his free time, alone with the new guy" Pyp tried his best not to laugh.

Jon chuckled, "Alright, alright, just settle down. Are you coming?"

 _What does he want with me? Only one way to find out._

Both walked out of the Common hall.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

During their walk, Gendry noticed two girls (the queen's men would bring girls back from Mole's town) looking their way, whispering and giggling. Honestly, Gendry would rather face Stannis again than be with a girl, alone. When passing one does, he bow? Is he supposed to greet her first? It was all so confusing.

 _It wasn't so hard with Arya._

Jon noticed his brooding, "I know you've been wary about fighting, but the moment you stopped thinking, it came to you easy enough." Gendry gave Jon a somewhat embarrassed look.

"I know, it's just…" Gendry heaved a tired sigh. "It's hard to do that sometimes. I wasn't born into this…. Well, turns out I WAS born with it, but…. I don't know."

Jon simply nodded. "I understand. You're not used to this life of High Lords. You've been trust into it and it's a bit overwhelming."

Both walked in silence until Gendry had epiphany.

"You would understand, wouldn't you? Your… "Gendry was choosing his words carefully.

He knew how painful it was to be reminded of his bastardry.

Jon picked up on it.

"A Bastard of a high lord? …Yes."

Gendry went on, "I'm trying to get along with my new family…. The Queen just doesn't seem to be happy with me, no matter what I do."

Then again, the queen didn't seem happy about anything when it came to Gendry. They weren't blood related, but Gendry was trying. Whenever he caught sight of her looking at him, there was pure venom in her grey eyes, as if she hoped to kill him on the spot. It made him uncomfortable, but he didn't want to say anything bad about the Queen, so he kept it to himself.

His biggest problem he has since being recognized into the family was, he couldn't really trust anyone…. except maybe Shireen. At least Jon seemed to understand his predicament.

Jon simply nodded.

"Aye, it was the same with my …. mother, Catalyn. I knew what I was to her. I was a smear to her honor. A smear to the Stark name."

Jon sulked.

"I couldn't even protect my family….my father, brothers, and sister…. All dead. The only one who seems to still live is Sansa, who was forced to marry a Lannister and is missing."

 _Stark…. Stark?_

"Wait… You're a Stark? Like Arya Stark?"

Jon snapped from his trance.

"How do you know that name…?" He almost whispered.

It was then that Gendry looked directly at Jon for the first time. He immediately realized something.

"Your father… was Eddard Stark." Gendry stated. "Your Arya's brother!"

The Lord Commander locked eyes with him.

"You knew Arya…? How is this possible?"

Gendry took a breath. "I meet your father at my shop…before he meet his… End. Your… Sister and I escaped King's Landing. We avoided capture when Yoren tried to ship us off to the Wall and Arya was disguised as a boy. We traveled for a year when I was than taken away and sold to the…Red woman.

Jon was wide eyed. He was looking into Gendry's eyes, not quite sure if he believed it himself.

Gendry had to be more concrete.

"She was carrying a castle forged steel blade. She named it Needle. She told me that she once had a direwolf names Nymeria, she hated being called a 'lady."

Gendry noticed that tears were beginning to well the Lord Commander as word slipped quietly past his lips.

"I…I thought she was dead." Jon nearly chocked.

Gendry couldn't help but reminisce his time with her, Lommy and Hot Pie. He felt close to tears himself.

"We…were survivors, my lord. My life was at risk since this war started. If it weren't for your sister, I would have long been dead."

Jon looked into the sky, and Gendry followed suit.

"I know you don't know me well, Lord Commander. I might be stepping out of bounds saying this…But I miss her." Gendry sulked.

Both men were silent when Jon broke the silence.

"I miss her too."

 **Meanwhile...**

From a balcony near the Kings Tower, a beautiful and shapely woman, Taena of Myr, was looking down at the courtyard, staring intently at Gendry and Jon, with a malicious smile that betrays innocence.


End file.
